


Table Scraps

by Viridian5



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-02
Updated: 1999-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Te for clearance. &lt;g&gt;

Huey handed Ray the paper bag. "I can't believe you."

"This is the only way, and I'm desperate."

"No kidding. Enjoy."

Ray did a quick eye sweep of the room. Clear. He settled back into his chair, put his feet up on the desk, and opened the bag. The mouthwatering scent told him that Huey had gotten him the quality stuff. Sure, it would "ruin his dinner," but he had such a craving that he needed one now.

_*whuff!*_ Ice blue eyes stared up at him.

Damn, where did he come from? "This isn't what you think it is. Really." The half-wolf put his front paws on Ray's lap and his nose against the bag. "Hey! Geddown! Look at me when I'm talking to ya!" Diefenbaker refused. "Y'know, I don't think you're really deaf. I think it's a way to guilt trip Big Red and an excuse to get out of doing things ya don' wanna do."

That earned him an accusing look, one that said, "I'm really insulted, but you can make it up to me by handing the donut over right now." Then again, Dief hung with Fraser, so maybe it would be more like, "How could you cast such aspersions on my honesty and character? You wound me, but you could make amends by offering the donut as a good will gesture."

Great. Now _he_ was thinking Dief could talk.

"You let me keep the donut, and I won't tell Fraser about your little con job."

The half-wolf just gave him a look that said, "Like he'd believe you over me."

"Begging is really beneath ya."

Incredulous look.

"They're not good for ya."

Stony look.

"C'mon, I haven't been able to eat a donut here since you arrived."

Unsympathetic look. And those paws in his lap started to get more personal than he felt a half-wolf should get with a man.

"All right already! Geez, you don't haveta molest me. Have it, ya monster."

Sad to think this was the most action he'd gotten lately.

Diefenbaker grabbed the donut from the bag with little growling sounds of delight and immediately glommed it down. He rewarded Ray with a frenzy of tail wagging and a long lick that left a bit of sugar glazing behind.

"Yeah, yeah. _Now_ ya love me." If only it could be that easy with Fraser; give him a donut, get some loving. Ray almost choked from the mental image. _//Don't think Frase's tongue is that big, really. Not that I'll ever find out from personal experience.//_

As he ruffled Dief's thick fur, Ray asked, "You looking forward to Mama Vecchio's meatballs?"

"Ray, you don't intend to feed Diefenbaker table scraps again, do you? They're not good for him," Fraser said.

_//Geez. The whole world sneaks up on me.//_ Ray thought of fibbing, but Fraser used Stern But Loving Look #4, also known as "You would never lie to me, Ray; not you." He was a sucker for that one. Ray tried to redirect. "He's just helping me out, Fraser. I can't eat it all. I think Italians have two stomachs or something."

"Are you comparing the Vecchios to cows?"

"Hell, no. Well, maybe--"

"Ray." Fraser augmented it with Stern But Loving Look #2, a.k.a. "I expect better of you, Ray."

Ray fought it, but it was hard. He couldn't help wanting to live up to Fraser's good expectations of him. "I'm her big brother now. I have a duty to make my cover as realistic as possible. You know all about duty."

Fraser shook his head but smiled. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late."

"Don't want that. Lemme get my coat." The Vecchios had been really kind to him, just about adopting him as their real Raimundo. Mrs. Vecchio's vow to get some meat on his bones meant that he got the occasional dinner invitation, and of course Fraser was always invited too. With his own parents so far away, it was nice having another family.

Despite the lack of donuts, life was pretty good right now. The only thing that would make it perfect would be--

_//Give it up, Kowalski. He's the best friend you've ever had, and you have to be content this way. He's not into that.//_

"Ray?"

_//Begging is beneath me. And it never got me anywhere before, anyway.//_ "Everything's fine, Frase. Just fine."

 

### End

 

**FINAL NOTE:** Te asked, "Where's stern-but-loving look number 6? 'If you don't stop being sad I'll simply have to fuck you senseless'?" I had to say, with deep regret, that this Ray wouldn't recognize that one...


End file.
